


Freezing Without You

by ScentedBooks



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geraskier Fun Day, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Sick Character, Sick Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, caught in a snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScentedBooks/pseuds/ScentedBooks
Summary: Jaskier and Geralt go to inn an because Jaskier has gotten sick from the raging snowstorm that they were caught in.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 335
Collections: Geraskier Fun Day





	Freezing Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill: Caught in a Snowstorm  
> Geraskier Fun Day
> 
> From the wonderful discord server I'm apart of. (18+)  
> https://discord.gg/YNf6chy

Jaskier was cold, the frigid atmosphere around them was violent and unforgiving as the snow built up on the dirt ground below the soles below the bards’ feet. Geralt sighed, a white breath rose into the sky from his mouth as he gestured to Roach to pick up the pace. 

“Jaskier.” Geralt stated a little to loud, so the other man would hear him over his chattering teeth. Jaskier turned his face and looked up at where Geralt sat atop of Roach, his face was white from lack of blood flow, and snowflakes cover his eyelashes, his lips turning blue, matching the morning sky that floats underneath the dark clouds. 

“Fuck.” Geralt states as he runs his golden eyes over the bard’s face, “Get up here.” 

Jaskier scrunches his face, _“I do not have time for this”_ , Geralt’s mind ponders for him as he grabs the bard’s hand and yanks him up, _“He’s beautiful.”_ waiting for the cold man to situate himself before snapping the reins on Roach, getting them to the nearest inn as soon as possible. 

Preferably before the bard passes out, as he feels his cold face digging into the meat of his throat to keep himself as warm as possible. 

Geralt swallows around the motion as the cold from Jaskier’s nose makes his blood freeze and his heartbeat faster, skipping a slight beat as Roach rides towards town.

\--  
\--

They make it to the inn as the storm starts to pick up horribly. The snow hitting the ground at a harsh angle, piling up over itself, the temperature freezing quickly. 

After roach is safely placed in the barn for the night, he holds Jaskier upright as he carefully removes himself from Roach and stands the bard on his own two feet before he helps him across the short path and inside the inn, hoping that they have a room to spare for the night. 

When he walks inside, the inn is warm and immediately makes the snow surrounding his thick armor begin to melt, he sneaks a glance at Jaskier and glassy blue eyes gaze blearily back at him, the blue tint on his mouth still ever present, but the snowflakes on his long eyelashes are gone.

Small victories. 

He continues to hold Jaskier upright, helping him up the stairs after they got their room for the night. The older woman behind the counter taking one look at them and gasping directly at Jaskier who gave her a small sick smile in return as she declared, 

“You look like you need a warm bath tonight sweetheart.” And handed Geralt a key without much more, her smile lines in her face wrinkling as she watched him assist Jaskier without making the bard fall on his face. 

\--  
\--

When they finally make it up the stairs, Geralt murmurs to the bard, “You need to get out of those wet clothes, the water should be warm enough to help.” 

Jaskier replies, his throat scratching his words as they drawl out of him, his eyes never opening, “This is not how I imagined this would go.”

Geralt rolls his eyes in response, ignoring the deep pink that surely gracing his features. His skin almost glowing with the warmth he suddenly feels on his face, “Shut up bard.”

Jaskier chuckles quietly, “Are you alright? You’re not cold?” 

Geralt shakes his head even though Jaskier’s eyes are still cold, “Stop worrying about me bard.”

“You matter too.” Jaskier states, attempting at a scoff, but it turns into a fit of rough coughing that has Geralt suddenly back on edge. Reaching his arms out towards the man, sitting him back up quickly, 

“Alright, lets get you warm.” 

Jaskier’s cough quiets back down and does not say anything else as Geralt kneels down to remove the man’s shoes, glancing up to make sure that he is not going to fall over. After removing his shoes, he raises his head to check once more and sees the glossy blue eyes staring at him with confused softness but staying silent. 

Geralt steadies him once more as he shakes, and then unbuttoning his soaked jacket, grabbing one hand at a time to warm his fingers as he slides the jacket from his body. Careful not to tug on his surely aching muscles from walking in the storm but making sure he is still removing the piece quickly so Jaskier can start to get warm. 

Geralt then taps the bard to grab his attention, and murmurs, “Raise your arms above your head.” He listens, watching quietly as melted snow runs down his neck as he untucks his undershirt from his still soaked pants and maneuvers the fabric over his head, sending droplets of water onto his damp hair. Goosebumps cover his chest, underneath the hairs, and looking more prominent on his arms, where less hair stands with the sudden change in temperature. 

He drops the undershirt onto the wooden floor and turns back to Jaskier, “Alright, only your pants left and then we’re getting you into the water.” Geralt lays him down and tries to ignore the coughs that emerge from the bard’s chest and he is back to laying down and pulls his pants down slowly, more water puddling on the floor as they join the pile of his wet clothes. 

Geralt grabs Jaskier’s hands and yanks him back into a standing position slowly. Picking him up off the ground with little to no effort. His calloused hands meeting the frozen flesh under them. A shock goes through his system at the vast similarities that his skin compares to the snow pounding into the window from the outside. 

Once they are in the room that contains the bath, Geralt lowers the bard into the water carefully, mindful of the rapid change in temperature. Jaskier’s hiss from his now tinted pink mouth, only a hint of blue remaining as the water engulfs him. 

It must be slightly painful. 

He watches the rise and fall of Jaskier’s chest in silence for a moment before the bard’s eyes open, more clear than they were back in the bedroom, still retaining the gloss that sickness causes, but clear enough that his gaze pierces his own. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t more careful.” Jaskier rasps quietly, “I should’ve listened when you said I needed to dress warmer.” 

Geralt grunts in response, “Just relax Jaskier.” He stands from where he was kneeling next to the tub and states as the bard closes his eyes once more with a huff, “I’ll be right back, I need to change.” 

\--  
\--

When he returns Jaskier’s slowly cleaning his body with the soap, small noises coming from his mouth as the color returns to his frozen skin. The warmth of the water bouncing softly as he sneezes before letting at an aggravated moan at the rough motion. Likely hurting his mucus filled chest every time. 

“Feeling any better?” Geralt asks, walking up to the bath.

Jaskier hmms in response before turning to face him, “I feel warmer if that’s what you’re asking.” A rough cough echoes through the room before he continues, “But I can’t tell you that I feel better.” A yawn interrupts the rest of his statement.

Geralt chuckles, ignoring the worried voice in the back of his head, “He’s ill.” And grabs the towel provided by the woman downstairs, “Let’s get you dried off and then you need to rest. I found dry clothes.” 

Jaskier merely listens, standing from the tub and allowing Geralt to dry him off before walking into the bedroom slowly behind him, letting the bard make it to the room on his own, no matter how much he wishes to help. 

He realizes then that he wants to help. That if he had not noticed the bard’s struggles in the snow, Jaskier may not be alive right now. The sure case of a fever that will set in before the nights over is certain. 

Geralt decides that he will make him feel better, that he refuses to lose Jaskier because of the snowstorm that still rages outside and watches with a wide-eyed expression as Jaskier holds the shirt he’s meant to wear out for Geralt to help him with. 

Jaskier chuckles softly, “You know this is yours, right?”

“I couldn’t get you a new outfit, I’ll get it in the morning.” Geralt shrugs, taking the shirt out of his hands as he pushes it over his head. Jaskier reaches his arms into the sleeves. The material a little loose around certain areas, but overall fitting comfortable. 

Geralt’s hand presses against his chest and he murmurs, “Try and take a deep breath for me.” He hears Jaskier’s hitch of breath and his mouth twitches before the bard listens. He can feel the rasp in his chest from where the storm hindered his breathing and removes his hand. 

He looks slightly down at Jaskier with a turned down frown his face crinkling at the noises the bard’s chest is making,

“Let’s go to bed.” 

They lay down under the covers and Geralt pulls Jaskier towards his chest. The warmth of the skin he can feel gives him hope that everything will be okay after a couple of days. 

“Geralt?” Jaskier asks over the storm outside, “You’re sure you’re okay?” 

Geralt kisses his temple softly, “When you’re better, I will be just fine.” 

He feels Jaskier smile against his skin, his lips kissing at his chest briefly.

“Thank you.”


End file.
